The Vultori Princess
by sportychick808
Summary: Edward left Bella in NM. She is a vampire and princess of Volttera. What happens when the Cullens come to the castle for a visit? Will anyone recognize her?
1. Chapter 1

What are you thinking about?

**Bella's P.O.V.**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan Voltutri. Yes after the Cullens left I was turned and became Princess Bella. I have any and every power imaginable. I know it's a lot to take in at once. I am the strongest vampire in the world and I run the Voltutri.

**"**_Bella_**" **thought my father Marcus**,"**_We have visitors_**."**

"I'm coming" I said running down the stairs I instantly knew who was here. All of the Cullens. Also Tanya. What is she doing here? Dah Bella their asking for your blessing. I put the hood of my cloak over my head shielding my face.

"Ah my shining daughter "exclaimed father. Uncles just had huge idiot smiles on their faces. I just shook my head at them.

"Father, Uncles "I breathed.

"Edward Cullen and his mate Tanya Denali"

"Have come for the blessing of the Voltutri. I know. I know." I interrupted uncle Aro.

I decided to do the blessing the proper way, using my ability to know a person's mate. Well what I saw made an ear piercing scream. The next thing I knew I was in my bedroom. Thank the lord it was just a dream. Wow that was horrible. To make things worse the Cullens are here. Fabulous.

"_Isabella_ "thought uncle Aro.

"_Coming" _I put into his head.

When I got down by the throne room doors I heard it. Screaming. Not just any screaming Alice Cullen screaming. Well at least she knows. Then I walked in.

**Edwards P.O.V**

I didn't hear her come in over Alice's screaming, I only saw my precious angle walk in. Why did I leave her? Oh yeah to protect her from me and other vampires. That didn't work. All that is coming out of all of my siblings' minds are insults. Wow I made a huge mistake.

She turned to me and said,"Yeah you did."

My angel can hear my thoughts. That's when I noticed Jasper's thoughts, _she can control emotions. _Then Alice stopped insulting me to see that my Bella can do any and everything. She has every gift imaginable and more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Alice P.O.V**

Bella? Bella! "BELLA! It's you!" I took off at vampire speed to give her a hug, but before I took three steps the entire guard was there protecting her. She did nothing didn't even move. So I went back and stood by my family.

"My wonderful daughter Isabella," Marcus sang.

"Hello father, uncles, guard, Cullens, and Tanya. Daddy why was I called down I was in the middle of rehearsal with the band." She replied with her angelic bell voice.

"I know I wouldn't have interrupted you if it wasn't important. The Cullens and Tanya" he said her name in confusion "Are here to bring you to their house to protect you. We are going to war with the Romanians and their army."

"Then why am I not going? I can turn them to ashes with the snap of my fingers." She protested. Apparently she A. didn't want to come with us, or B. she does NOT like to be taken care of .

"Because sweet Isabella we don't want them to discover you or your powers." Said Caious lovingly. _**(A.N Bella has every power ever.)**_

"Fine" she said defeated, "When do we leave?"

"Whenever you're ready "said Carlisle.

"Well I guess that is now, where do you guys live so I can teleport us there in seconds "she said proudly.

Esme looked intrigued "Oh well in that case we live in…."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Emmet's P.O.V**

Whoa she is so different, Bella is graceful, confident, and a pain in the ass. I love her.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I got a room all to myself thank goodness; I noticed Emmet's thoughts and Yelled, "Thank you Emmet!"

The only bad thing about my room is that it's next to Edward and Tanya's room. Every night it's the same thing. After 3 hours on the third night I couldn't take it anymore, so I went downstairs to the living room where surprisingly the rest of the Cullens were. This room is the same as it was 100 years nothing in Forks had changed.

When I got to the couch I noticed all of the disgusted looks pointed towards Eddie's room.

"Bella would you be a dear and brake those two apart?" Esme asked through gritted teeth.

"No problem Esme. " I said with a devious smile, "EDWARD ANTHONY MAEN CULLEN YOU AND YOUR M.B.W.B. GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I TURN BOTH OF YOU TO PILES OF ASHES!" I held up one hand and started counting down 3….2…1…Right on cue Edwards' door opened.

"Hey Bella what does M.B.W.B mean?" Alice asked.

My reply was "Malibu Barbie wanna be" everybody started laughing when the two walked in.

"Well Bella that was quite rude" Tanya told me. Oh that is it.

"Well good that's what I was going for. Besides Esme told me to get you down here so to get back at you for the three days of the same thing you got off easy." I said through my teeth trying to control my anger.


End file.
